Three Months
by KukkiaKipu
Summary: Helia has been away for three months and has returned with his new hairstyle and clothing transformation. A simple story. FloraXHelia and some StellaXBrandon.
1. Chapter 1

This isn't a sequel to Lonely Roses and Falling Petals, it's just something thats been floating around my head for a couple of days. Enjoy!! (By the way, Helia's hair transformation is in this)

Three Months

The plane twirled down from fantasy, to reality. Helia held himself back, trying not to hurl. He had just taken an art course in a realm called Tarznadoia. He had been gone for about three months. Missing Flora had been making him go crazy, but he doubted Flora had missed him. He was worried about Flora seeing other guys, he didn't know if she was, but he also doubted that she wasn't. He rolled his eyes and relaxed back in his seat. Across the aisle, there was a girl about his age grinning at him, she had been doing it for the entire flight. He looked away, annoyed. He couldn't believe that not living in danger, and being away from his friends would make him so miserable! The other art students were either snooty or boring, he did art in silence. Now on his way back, he sighed a sigh of relief, knowing that it was all over, and wondering how he had got through it. He fiddled with his new hair-style, and pulled at his new blue sweater. His transformation was simply for change, and to be noticed. He liked it himself, but he was dying to know what Flora thought of it. If Flora so much as flipped a hair at his new look, he would change right back. The plane finally landed. He un-clipped his seatbelt, and walked off the plane. He was shaking as he walked. He didn't know why he was nervous. He didn't even know wether his friends would be there to welcome him back to Magix. At the luggage collection area, he saw his bags twirl around on the revolving belt. He was about to pick them up when the girl from the plane ran up to them and picked them up. She ran back to him.

"I found your bags!" She yelled.

"Err...Thanks?" He took them off her and walked briskly off. He was nearly at the main room for ticket collections and just a place for meeting people after flights. He arrived. He saw the random girl from the plane run up to what looked like a friend. She pointed at him and giggled, while her friend eyed him up and down. He looked around. No friends, no Flora. He sighed, and put his bags down while hooking a finger casually into the pocket of his jeans.

"Helia?" Said a familier voice. He looked around the room again, still no-one, "HELIA!" Someone rushed up to him. They jumped on him and wrapped their legs around his waist. They kissed him passionatley, when they stopped, he was glad to see it was Flora. He put Flora down, and looked back at the girl from the plane, who was frowning and looking annoyed, but then walked off.

"I missed you SO much!" Flora hugged him tighter then she had ever done before. He laughed. He hadn't felt better in months.

"I've been ging crazy over missing you! I BET I missed you more!" Helia hugged her back.

"Believe me, that is not possible," She whispered in his ear, "Have you got jet lag? Or have you got the energy for a nice welcome back group date tonight with everyone else?"

"I might be a little tired, but what do I care?" He kissed her again. Afterwards, Flora took a step back to get a proper view of him, she smiled.

"You've changed!"

"Do you like it, I mean, I like it, but I was wondering what you thought, if you don't like it, I will change right back!"

"I LOVE it! But to be honest, I wouldn't care if I hated the look, I would only care if _you _had changed. Oh, and if you had a new girlfriend." Flora looked down and fiddled with the fabric of her skirt, "Like you haven't been dating other girls..."

"Flora! I would never date anyone else!" Helia looked taken back and shocked.

"Good...Here, I'll help you with your bags..." She changed the topic quickly and picked up one of his bags and started towards the door of the airport. They loaded her car and drove off. There was a long silence, Helia broke it with a sudden question.

"Have you been seeing anyone recently?" He asked as if it would have been totally normal if she had.

"NO!" It was Flora's turn to look shocked, "I haven't even been out much... Everyone keeps on going out on group dates, leaving me behind. To admit it, I have been totally miserable ever since you left. I cried every single night for the first two months, having to sleep on the floor in Layla's room because Bloom and Sky were...you know...doing it...Well, anyway, for the last month the only thing I could think of was you, and I was so excited to know you were coming back today, but...I...I...was wondering if you missed me as much as I missed you." Helia was gawping at her. He couldn't believe Flora had been as miserable as he had. He put his hand on her knee and kissed her on the cheek.

"I have so missed you doing that..." Flora pulled into the Red Fountain car park and pulled him out of the car. She led him upstairs to his room and covered his eyes, "Ready?" She grinned.

"For what?" He asked, confused. She opened the door and uncovered his eyes.

"SUPRISE!!" Yelled the following: Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Musa, Layla, Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven and Nabu! Helia grinned Happily. _It's good to be back! _He thought.

"Woah. What happened?" Riven eyed his new look, Helia rolled his eyes, Musa nudged Riven.

"Stop it, I think he looks cute!" Musa reassured.

"Thanks," Said Helia.

"Three months away and he turns himself into someone completely different!" Stella walked up to him and poked his nose.

"Not completely different!" Flora raised her voice, then kissed him, "Ready for the group date?" She grinned at everyone.

"You bet! Marshmallows, wood, picnic rugs, you name it!" Layla raised a large bag for proof.

"Lets go then then!" Flora dragged Helia out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Back! Each and every review counts, you all rock! By the way, I've decided to add some Stella and Brandon fluff (In honour of Winxer4life!), see if I'm any good at it and also see if it gets me any more reviews!!!(And this whole thing about fluff, I'm not really planning to go into GREAT detail!)

Three Months

It was sunset, and the Winx girls and their boyfriends were all sitting around a camp fire on the beach, just randomly chatting and laughing, the boys were drinking beer and the girls thought they were disgusting. Flora and Helia, finally reunited, were joining, but Helia wasn't planning to hang around with the rest of his friends for long, he wanted to spend some more time with Flora. As everyone knew that they wouldn't be going back to school early, they had decided to camp out. There were six tents laid out on the beach, one between each couple. Hours passed, people started to get tired, they checked their watches and sighed when they realised it was 3:00am. They went into their tents with their boyfriends and made vast giggling noises. Flora was about to walk into the tent, when Helia stopped her.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Helia smiled. Flora looked shocked for a minute, but her expression then changed into a cheeky grin.

"Okay then..." She took his hand as they started to walk along the sand. Helia stopped and sat Flora down on his knee, Flora snuggled into his chest and sighed happily.

"So what did you miss most about me?" Helia gave a cheeky grin.

"You modest man you!" Flora playfully shoved him, he smirked and lay down while kissing her.

"But seriously though, what did you miss most?" Helia winked, making Flora blush.

"You really wanna know?"

"Of course I do! If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you first..."

"Okay..."

"Well I missed everything, your hair, eyes, lips, the way you blush every time I say I love you..." Flora blushed again, "See, a perfect example of my theory!" He grinned, "Now you," Flora sighed.

"Everything,"

"In more detail,"

"What?"

"Go on,"

Flora sighed again, "I missed your art, I missed your voice, your sweetness and your love," She smiled dreamily, "I love you," She said quietly.

"I love you too," He kissed her again, this time more passionately.

Meanwhile, in Stella and Brandon's tent, Stella was getting annoyed with Brandon. He had been boring ever since they had arrived at the beach. He has also asked her not to look while he was changing, which was a big turn off for Stella. She didn't care though, she was staring at him while he was taking off his shirt, he had been working out. But for who...

"You've been working out!" She exclaimed.

"You looked!"

"So? I'm your girlfriend! I have a right!"

"I suppose..."

"Who have you been working out for?"

"No one imparticular,"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just toning up, to feel good, doing something for me for a change," Brandon scowled and removed his trousers so all he was wearing was his boxers. Stella raised an eyebrow.

"And that means?"

"Its always about you, and never about me-"

"Well maybe I can change that..." Stella took her top off to show her orange bra, "What do you want to do now?" She grinned. Brandon started to kiss her lightly, then it became more of a passionate kiss. He ended up pushing her over on to her sleeping bag, they kissed for a good five minutes, then Brandon said,

"Should I take my boxers off?"

"Whatever you want..." Stella replied, then kissed him again.

Back with Flora and Helia

They were kissing like they were making up for not giving each other small kisses in the time Helia was away. Flora hadn't felt more alive for months, Helia kissed her neck, he knew what she liked best. They stopped and looked out onto the ocean for a while. The moon and stars were reflecting on the midnight coloured water. Flora snuggled into Helia's chest and he smiled. He had missed the way Flora did that. It was never the same without her, even before they met, he knew he wasn't complete. He was happier than ever when she kissed him again on the cheek.

Hours passed, it was almost 5:00am, they decided to get back to their tent. Once they got back, they heard Stella arousing laugh which made it obvious that she and Brandon were up. Helia pulled Flora down next to him inside their tent and kissed her once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! Thanks for the reviews, you all rock! I decided to write another chapter because I was bored and I have wet nail varnish on. Typing is a great way to dry nail varnish!!

Three Months

Stella woke up and checked the time on her phone. 8:30. She sighed, then giggled when she realised her body was bare. She looked back at Brandon, and sighed happily. She quickly slipped on a silky nightdress. Brandon was asleep, half under the covers and half exposed, she stroked his abs, he woke up calmly.

"Good morning sunshine..." He caressed her long blonde hair.

"Morning honey bunny," She kissed his lips tenderly.

"So last night was fun..."

"For sure.." Stella snuggled into his chest. The moment was ruined by a thump and a giggle from outside. Stella unzipped the tent while Brandon quickly put some his boxers back on, then they both looked out. They saw Helia and Flora making out on the sand.

"Okay...What the hell?" Brandon ruined their moment, they both flipped their hair and stared at Stella and Brandon, embarrassed.

"Thanks for ruining the mood Brandon," Helia rolled his eyes.

"Any time bro," Brandon gave a thumbs up. Stella grinned at Flora, who was still embarrassed and blushing.

"Well done Helia, Flora hasn't been this happy in months! She didn't even want to go shopping with me!" Stella winked.

"I see your up then," Layla and Nabu came out of no-where, they were already dressed and had obviously been for a morning swim.

"Anyone up for breakfast?" Musa poked her head out of her tent.

"Sure, I'm starved," Stella came fully out of her tent, followed by Brandon. Flora and Helia got off the sand and walked over to Musa holding hands. Layla and Nabu smiled and nodded their heads simultaneously.

Bloom, Tecna, Timmy and Sky had already made breakfast. Tecna had been up since dawn, working on some course work, while Timmy had also been up since dawn, watching Tecna do her course work. He smiled dreamily at the memory. Bloom and Sky were very tired with heavy bags under their eyes, they didn't have to explain what they had been doing.

"Breakfast is," Sky yawned, interrupting himself, "Served," He sat sown on the sand and put Bloom on his knees.

"I'm exausted..." Bloom also yawned, "Like Sky didn't already know that..." She then grinned. Flora rolled her eyes, it was so often that she had to sleep on Layla or Stella's bedroom floor because of them. Bloom owed her...

"Don't you do that enough..." Flora spoke under her breath, so Bloom couldn't hear. But Helia did, he stroked her hair. Then whispered something in her ear, making her giggle. Stella looked over and kissed her own boyfriend.

"Any one actually planning on eating breakfast?" Bloom said, breaking the moment. Stella let go of Brandon and started to eat one of the crossiants laid out on a large plate, as well as everone else. Flora took a sip of lemonade, then put her head on Helia's shoulder. He smiled and put his hands on the small of her back, pulling her closer for a kiss. Stella beamed.

"Aw, cuteness!" Stella looked back at Brandon, and kissed him as though she didn't want to be left out, once again, their moment was ruined by Riven finally emerging out of his tent, clutching his head.

"Whoa, dude, why'd you sleep so late?" Nabu couldn't help laughing.

"Hangover..." He frowned, but then grinned at Musa, who grinned back, "And a late night," He took the last crossiant off the plate and had a ice-cool glass of water, then sighed and sat next to Musa. Flora took her own glass and raised it, she grinned.

"I would like to make a toast," Everyone else raised a glass as well, "To Helia, welcome back!"

"Here, here!" The rest of them called.

"And also another to everlasting love!" Stella cooed.

"Here, here!!" Everone said, even more enthusiastically.


	4. Chapter 4

Things start to get a bit cat-fight-ish in this chapter... Enjoy!

Three Months

"Do you know his name?" Said Melissa. Melissa was Suski's very best friend. But her recent obsession over some random guy she had met on a plane was driving her nuts.

"When I picked up his luggage I saw the tag, it said Helia of Nighly," Suski paced around her bedroom floor.

"Does that mean he's a prince?" Melissa raised an eyebrow and slumped on to a chair. Suski hadn't thought of that, but a wicked grin spread over her pale face.

"A HOT prince!" She flipped her mop-head of blonde hair.

"Come on, can we just get to the beach? Oh yeah, and STOP OBSESSING OVER HIM! He's got a girlfriend, so just move on!"

"But what if he's in a really bad relationship with that girl, and he needs a shoulder to cry on..."

"Forget it!" Melissa stood up and pushed Suski out her bedroom door, "Beach, now! And maybe you'll see a guy there that you like even more than Helia..."

"Fine!" Suski started walking so Melissa stopped struggling.

Once they had arrived at the beach, they started flaunting in their bikinis.

"Boys, here we come.." Melissa said under her breath.

"Yeah, but one boy in particular..." Suski grinned, Melissa grinned as well, until she saw what Suski was grinning at. Helia caught Suski's eyes, then rolled his own.

"Damn, its that creep from the plane..." Helia immediately looked down, while Flora looked in Suski's direction, then walked up to her.

"Why were you staring at my boyfriend?" Flora asked, firmly, but tried to keep her politeness intact.

"Oh...I'm sorry, should I go talk to him instead?" Suski smirked. Flora clenched her fists.

"No, you shouldn't, he doesn't want to talk to you..." Flora seethed.

"How do you know? He looked really bummed on the plane, probably because he was coming back to see you, maybe he's bored of this relationship, and he wants another... Could you please tell him that I'll always be here for him?" Suski snorted a bit. For Flora, that did it. She leapt on top of Suski and started tugging at her hair. Suski repeatedly tried to punch Flora away, but then gave up and started pulling her hair. Flora stamped her knee into Suski's leg, Suski howled and kicked upwards. Helia, watching this, ran over to Flora and pulled her away. Flora tried to leap back, but then started crying. Suski stood up and snorted, then seized her chance.

"You know, I would mock you for crying, but then I guess you have a reason..."

"What?" Flora sobbed.

"Well, Helia told me on the plane, he said he is in a really boring relationship and he was longing to go back to where ever he was before, he also said he was planning on breaking up with you today, just after he could get some action..." Suski gave a fake, sweet grin. Even though Flora knew deep in her heart that Helia would never do anything like that, she slapped him hard in the face and ran off clutching her face, she disappeared into the thick forest surrounding the beach. Stella watching from a distance, strutted up to Helia.

"What did you do!?" Stella looked like she was going to slap him herself.

"_She_ lied to her..." Helia stared accusingly at Suski, who took a worried step back.

"You little bitch!" Stella lunged, but Helia held her back, he didn't want any more battles. Stella pulled away from Helia and quickly repositioned her hair.

"Who are you anyway?" Stella looked away as if it was barely important wether she existed or not.

"I'm Suski, and this is my friend Melissa," Suski looked back to Melissa, who was folding her arms and looking away.

"And what did you say to her?!" Stella's anger grew again, Suski was about to answer, but Helia did it for her. He was still massaging his face from the slap.

"She told Flora that I was going to break up with her, but today after I could get some action..." Stella gasped.

"YOU IDIOT!" She grabbed Suski by the neck, "I'll choke you if your not careful!" Helia pulled her away, Melissa did the same for Suski.

"We'll stay out of your way, but Helia, you should go check on Flora..." Melissa started to walk away, holing Suski's arm.

"Why aren't you on my side!?" Suski yelled.

"Because its obvious Helia has no intention with breaking up with Flora..." Their voices got quieter as they walked into the distance. Stella turned to Helia.

"You know, Melissa's right, I think Flora went into the forest..." Stella walked back to everyone else to explain what had happened, while Helia ran into the forest. He saw a glimmer of hot pink fabric from behind a tree, and immedietly recognised it as Flora's nightdress. He walked up to the tree and touched it. Flora knew all too well that he was there.

"What do you want from me?" Flora seethed, "If you don't love me, what do you want from me?"

"It isn't true." He sat down next to her.

"You can go off with Suski for all I care,"

"I would nev-"

"You keep saying that! But how am I supposed to believe you?!"

"Because you know deep inside that she was lying..."

"Oh do I!" Flora thought for a moment.

"Oh, by the way, thanks for the slap, it was the least I deserved..." Helia toched his cheek. Flora suddenly realised that it was a lie, she got the wrong ora from Suski.

"God, I'm so sorry!" She moved closer to Helia and softley touched his cheek. Then kissed it, she kissed him on the lips then pushed him over. Helia smiled, _Its definatley good to be back! _He thought.

Yeah, I know, kind of weird ending... Oh well!


End file.
